in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack Underwood
Zack Underwood is one of the deuteragonists of Disney XD's Milo Murphy's Law. He is the best friend of Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood He is roleplayed by . Personality Zack is the new kid in town and the voice of reason when things get out of hand. While the rest of the town is used to Milo, Zack is trying to enjoy the adventure of being Milo's best friend without getting destroyed. He wants to follow Milo because he wants a change from common life: in fact, he accepts goin to school with Milo because his adventures are fun. (Going the Extra Milo) He also wants to be safe enough though, in the episode "Sunny Side Up", he has no problems on doing a science project with Milo, even knowing that it's extremely hard, but when they made it he didn't let Milo get near to make the project safe. Maybe because he's new, he seems to not be fully aware of what Murphy's law can cause. He often often says that things couldn't go worse, or he thinks that is some case, nothing wrong can happen.http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood Physical Appearance Zach has brown skin and black hair. He wears a short-sleeved dandelion shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and blue and white sneakers.http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood Biography Early life Prior to moving to Swamp City-or at least the area of it where he currently resides-Zack was the leader of the boy band Lumberzacks, who gained some popularity from their song Chop Away at My Heart. Zack later left the band and came to be embarrassed by the fact of his membership in it, as described in "Secrets and Pies." In "Murphy's Lard" it is revealed that, due to an incident on a boat ride with his parents, Zack has developed a crippling phobia of goldfish.http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood Meeting Milo Zack first meets Milo in "Going the Extra Milo" when he is on his way to attend his first day of school, with the pair meeting at the bus stop. After seeing several other students-including Bradley Nicholson, Mort Schaeffer, and Melissa Chase-purposefully keep their distance from Milo, Zack questions the reasoning behind it and initially wonders if Milo is supposed to be a "tough guy." He soon learns that Milo is in fact the subject of ongoing mishaps due to Murphy's law, which Zack begins to experience as the two are forced to flee from a section of concrete pipe that has fallen off of a truck. The two are able to escape due to Milo's quick-thinking but are forced to chase the bus. Zack and Milo endure several other calamities-an oil spill that catches fire, a pack of wolves, and a beehive that becomes stuck on the head of one of those wolves-as they continue their pursuit of the bus. After they end up in the city sewers, Zack announces his intentions to go his own way, only to gain a new perspective on the unusual situation from Milo, who notes how much more exciting their morning has been than that of their classmates. The two are then caught in a flood caused by the absence of the pipe they escaped from previously, washed into a river, and then thrown off a cliff only to land on top of a flying saucer. However, as they are about to be apparently dissected by the aliens, Zack informs the extraterrestrials that they are late for school, and the aliens then teleport the pair to their first period classroom. The pair are elated but then realize that their lunches have been destroyed, only to discover that Melissa has taken care of the situation due to starting a betting pool in which the different students on the bus bet food on whether or not Zack and Milo would make it to school on time.http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood Experiences so Far TBA Relationships Friends Milo Murphy Since when Zack met Milo, they became friends. Sometimes Zack teases Milo copying his usual position. (As seen in the last seconds of "Smooth Opera-tor".)http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood Melissa Chase Like with Milo, he became good friends with Melissa through their mutual friendship with Milo (though both seem closer to Milo). He gets along with her since the two are more level headed and rational and both cooperate with each other to finish a goal, such as when both work hard to protect their project from Murphy's law. Melissa tells Zack to loosen up while Zack tends to worry about Melissa's absent mindedness.http://milomurphyslaw.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Underwood Trivia * He is one of the characters from Phineas and Ferb to appear in IaLR. * Zack, in earlier appearances, rarely spoke because his roleplayer was hesitant, and couldn't quite get his personality. ** He might have a large speaking role in a future episode, for Jelo might end up knowing his personality. Character Info * In "The Undergrounders", he appears to be claustrophobic, which is a fear of closed places; however, he refers to it as 'claustro-avoidant'. * He states he has a fear of fish. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam